1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to extrusion apparatus for processing rubber or plastic material.
2. Prior Art
Recent examples of prior art extruders include U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,808 assigned to the assignee of the present invention and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,355 and 3,869,111. The '355 patent describes an extruder having an auger feed tube attached to the side of its hopper where additives may be entered into the mix. The '111 patent discloses an extruding machine having rotor members with axially accentuated blade portions.